Jeg får altid, hvad jeg vil have
by TheAlbert
Summary: Hvad sker der, når en vis brutal og morderisk ambisoner beslutter sig for, at det er Katniss han vil have? Oneshot. Ikke en sukkersød Catoniss fanfiction! Rated M for vold, død og andre åbenlyse grunde.


Grøn

"Primrose Everdeen!" Jeg fryser på stedet. Det passer ikke, kan ikke passe. Jeg ser med en fjern distance opbygget af angst Prim gå op mod scenen. Men så ser jeg hendes bluse. Den er gledet op af hendes nederdel og danner en lille anderumpe. Det er som om, jeg bliver suget tilbage i min krop og bliver bevidst om, hvad der sker. Uden tøven råber jeg: "Jeg deltager! Jeg deltager som soner!"

Jeg står sammen med Peeta ved vores karet i vores kostumer. Skønt jeg er glad for ikke at skulle være nøgen, virker tanken om at blive brændt levende heller ikke ligefrem begejstrende. "Hvad tror du? Med ilden?" spørger jeg Peeta. Han ser nervøs ud og siger: "Jeg river dit af, hvis du tager mit." "Aftale."

Vi er fantastiske. Jeg er fantastisk. Alle vil have mig, alle råber mit navn, alle rækker ud efter mine kys. Da kareten stopper, går ilden ud. Præsident Snow begynder at tale, men jeg kan ikke koncentrere mig. Alt jeg kan tænke på, er de dødsblikke ambisonerne sender mig. De ser ud som om, de har lyst til at flå min strube ud. Egentlig skræmmer de mig ikke, men der er én der skiller sig ud. Drengen fra 2 ser ikke kun på mig med had. Hans stirren er en intens blanding af morskab, had, jalousi, nysgerrighed og noget anden, mørkt dybest inde, som jeg ikke kan definere, men får gåsehuden til at springe frem over hele min krop. Hans intense blik følger mig konstant, og selv da jeg går i seng, sender det stadig kuldegysninger gennem min krop.

Uden at kunne stoppe dem triller tårerne ned af mit ansigt, da jeg løber væk fra træningscenteret. Hvad tænkte på? Hvorfor skød jeg også den pil mod spilmestrene? De kan gøre med mig, hvad de vil i arenaen, men hvad med Prim og mor? Hvad med Gale? Vil de straffe dem? Jeg løber ned ad gangen mod elevatoren, da nogen pludselig tager mig i armen og hiver mig ind i et lille rum, jeg ikke har været i før. Døren bliver smækket i, og jeg hører den låses. Så bliver jeg måske bare dræbt nu alligevel. På en måde er det en lettelse. Personen skubber mig op mod væggen og læner sit hoved ind mod mit. "Hvorfor så oprørt lille ild pige?" Jeg genkendte ikke stemmen, men 2's ansigt begynder at træde frem, da mine øjne vænner sig til mørket. "Hvad vil _du_?" gisper jeg forskrækket. "Jeg ville bare se dig lidt på nært hold inden arenaen." Hvad har han gang i? Det er ulovligt at slås før selve spillet, og hvorfor skulle han? Jeg bliver pludselig sur. Hvad bilder han sig ind? "Du har ellers set rigeligt på mig, lige siden jeg tog den opmærksomhed, du ville have til paraden!" Snerrer jeg. Hans øjne slår lyn, og han tager mig ved skulderne og presser mig mod væggen med hele sin krop mod min, krydser mine grænser. "Pas på med hvad du siger _ild pige_." Hvæser han ad mig. "Eller hvad? Du kan ikke gøre mig noget, før vi er i arenaen," siger jeg vovet. "Så vil jeg glæde mig til arenaen," siger han ondskabsfuldt. Inden han stormer ud af døren og efterlader mig i mørket, presser han hårdt sine læber mod mine og siger slesk: "Og husk på, at jeg altid får, hvad jeg vil have."

10 – Jeg danner mig et overblik over arenaen.

9 – Skov bag mig, marker bag overflødighedshornet.

8 – De andre sonere på begge sider af mig, alle lige lang fra overflødighedshornet.

7 – Overflødighedshornet.

6 – Med de bedste ting inde ved midten og resten spredt fra det alt efter værdi.

5 – En bue og pilekogger.

4 – _Min _bue.

3 – Kan jeg nå det?

2 – Jeg skifter fodfæste mod overflødighedshornet.

1 - Peeta kigger på mig og ryster stille på hovedet, bryder min koncentration.

0 – Gonggongen lyder. Lad det 74. Dødsspil begynde!

Skønt! Fanget i et træ ved siden af spillet største idiot! Hvis ikke andre når at dræbe hende først, vil jeg med glæde personligt klatre ned fra mit træ og skære halsen over på hende. Men selvfølgelig tiltrækker bålet, hun har tændt midt om natten, andre til. Ambisonerne. Jeg hører hende bede og tigge for sit liv, før hun skriger hjerteskærende. Ambisonerne kommer nu grinende over mod mig og mit skjulested. "Så i hendes ansigt!?" Drengen fra 1. "Nej, nej, dræb mig ikke!" Pigen fra 1. "Burde vi ikke have hørt kanonen nu?" Pigen fra 2. "Hun er død!" _Ham_. Jeg genkender tydeligt vreden i hans stemme, og jeg får kuldegysninger af tanken om hans sidste ord til mig. _Jeg får altid, hvad jeg vil have. _"Men hvorfor har vi så ikke hørt kanonen endnu?" snerrer pigen fra 2. "I så da jeg stak hende! Hun er død!" Han råber nu. "Slap af Cato! Lad os nu bare gå over og tjekke." Pigen fra 1. Cato, så det er hvad han hedder. "Hun er død!" "Jeg skal nok gå over og tjekke." Jeg er nær faldet ned fra min gren. Det er Peeta. Da han er gået hvisker pigen fra 2 til Cato: "Hvorfor dræber vi ham ikke bare?" "Han er vores bedste chance for at finde _hende_," lyder svaret. Der går noget tid før, det går op for mig, at den _hende_ de taler om, er mig. "Og husk, at når vi finder hende, så vil jeg dræbe hende på min egen måde." De bliver afbrudt af kanonen, der bekendtgør pigens død.

Ild. Flammer. Varme. For varmt. Det brænder. Jeg brænder. Jeg løber, så hurtigt jeg kan med mit skadede ben mod søen. Væk fra flammerne, væk fra røgen, der flår i lungerne for hvert åndedrag. Jeg når dertil. Vandet er fantastisk mod min varme, forbrændte hud. Jeg ved ikke hvor lang tid, jeg er der, men pludselig er jeg ikke alene mere. Ambisonerne kommer løbende direkte mod mig, hujende og hånende. "Vi har dig nu Katniss!" "Vi kommer og dræber dig!" "Har ild pigen fået det for varmt?" Jeg kommer på benene, og hurtigere end jeg troede muligt med mit skadede ben, løber jeg hen til et træ og klatrer op. Den grove bark skærer sig ind i mine blærefyldte, følsomme hænder, men smerten er intet i forhold til mit ben. Ambisonerne kommer, men jeg er allerede langt oppe i træet siddende på grene så tynde, at de umuligt vil kunne holde til deres tunge vægt. Overmodigt siger jeg: "Hvordan har i det dernede?" "Fint, tak. Hvad med dig?" Det er Cato, der råber det hånligt efter mig. Jeg kan nærmest høre Capitol grine, da jeg svarer: "Godt, men lidt for varmt til min smag." "Hvorfor kommer du ikke herned, så vi kan få det afsluttet?" Cato igen. "Jeg sidder lige så godt heroppe, det er ganske behageligt. Hvorfor kommer i ikke selv op?" "Det tror jeg også, at jeg vil!" Snerrer Cato. Men jeg havde ret med hensyn til grenene. De knækker under hans vægt, og han falder tungt til jorden. _Gid han har brækket halsen._ Tænker jeg, men så heldig er jeg ikke. Cato kommer hurtigt op og stå igen. 1 pigen skyder en pil efter mig med _min_ bue, men den rammer træet, ikke mig. _Tak for pilen_, tænker jeg og tager den. Med tanke på Capitols latterkramper siger jeg: "Hvorfor prøver i ikke bare at kaste sværdet?" "Lad os bare slå lejr, jeg mener, hun må da komme ned på et tidspunkt?" Det er Peeta. Jeg havde helt glemt ham, men nu føler jeg en stærk vrede mod ham og hans forræderi.

Jeg får et chok, da Cato vender sig mod Peeta og brutalt brækker nakken på ham. Bare sådan uden videre. Kanonen lyder med det samme. "Jeg kunne ikke klare ham mere. Nu har vi også ild pigen," siger han. "Det er sandt…" Siger 2 pigen. "Men hvordan får vi hende ned fra træet?" Spørger pigen fra 1. "Siden hun er _pigen med ild i_, kan vi vel brænde træet ned," siger 1 drengen ondskabsfuldt. "Ikke en dårlig idé Marvel," siger 1 pigen. Jeg ser til med rædsel, mens de stabler brænde og olie for enden af træet for til sidst at tænde det og stille sig rundt om træet, så jeg vil blive fanget, hvis jeg hopper ned. Jeg mærker smerten i mit ben og tænker på hvor ondt det må gøre at blive brændt levende. Jeg _må_ prøve at flygte. Det er min eneste chance. Med min kniv og ene pil hånden springer jeg ned fra træet. 1 pigen havde fejlbedømt sin position i forhold til træet, og jeg lander på hende og skubber hende til jorden, hvorefter jeg hurtigt skærer halsen over på hende. Hun prøver at skriger, men i stedet forkorter hun bare sit liv, da hun med en gurglende lyd bliver kvalt i sit eget blod. 2 pigen, der var nærmest, kommer løbende mod mig. Hun kaster en kniv, men den snitter kun min skulder, da jeg kaster mig til siden. Inden jeg får rejst mig, er hun over mig, så jeg taber min kniv. Hun havde heldigvis kun den kniv, hun kastede. Vi tumler rundt på jorden, og da jeg får chancen, stikker jeg pilen i halsen på hende. Jeg frigør mig fra hendes vridende krop og tager flugten, men det går for langsomt med mit dårlige ben. Jeg når at høre de to kanoner, der bekendtgør pigernes død, inden Cato når mig.

Jeg har ikke en chance. Han er mindst 3 gange større end mig, og er ikke skadet fra branden. "Se hvad vi har fået os her, Marvel," siger han med et grinende, ondskabsfuldt ansigt. Marvel står og ser ned på mig med et hånligt smil smurt på hans fjæs. "Hvad skal vi dog stille op med hende?" Cato ser på mig, da han spørger, og jeg ryster ufrivilligt under hans blik. De griner ad min åbenlyse skræk og binder mine hænder stramt sammen på ryggen. "Hvad laver i? Så dræb mig dog bare!" Skriger jeg. "Hvad ville det sjove være i det?" Snerrer Marvel. "Folk skal have et godt show, og vi giver dem et," siger Cato. Jeg ved ikke hvad, de har tænkt sig, kun at det vil blive smertefuldt. Men de skal ikke have lov at knække mig. Jeg vil nedstirre dem til det sidste, eller indtil jeg ikke kan se mere…

Da de har bundet mine hænder, smider de mig hårdt på jorden, og Cato stikker sit ansigt helt ned til mit. "Klar ild pige?" spørger han slesk. I stedet for at svare spytter jeg ham i ansigtet. Jeg kan se vreden flamme op i ham. "Det tager jeg som et ja," siger han gennem sammenbidt tænder. Han løfter sin kniv og fører den ned over siden på mig. Først er jeg lammet af smerte, men jeg nægter at skrige. Marvel er der også nu. Han rører ved såret der går hele vejen fra mine ribben, ned over min hofte og ned langs mit ben. Stryger fingeren over det, og efterlader smerte hvor han rører. Han tager sin blodindsmurte finger til munden og slikker blodet af med et sygt støn af nydelse. Det sker imens, Cato begynder at fjerne mit tøj, han har skåret op. Og der går det op for mig, hvad de har tænkt sig.

Nej, alt andet end det. Jeg begynder at vride mig hysterisk, sparker og skriger vildt for at kommer væk, men de er for stærke. Cato ligger sig over mig, og jeg kan mærke den hårde bule i hans bukser. Han nyder at se min skræk og smerte. Han gnubber sig mod mig og stønner i nydelse, mens hans mund finder min og afbryder mine skrig. Han kysser mig hårdt og hensynsløst. Jeg prøver at stritte imod, og da jeg ser mit snit, bider jeg ham hårdt i underlæben. Han stønner i en blanding af smerte og nydelse og retter sig op. Han slår mig i ansigtet, så jeg ser små hvide prikker i udkanten af mit synsfelt. "Det er det, jeg så godt kan lide ved dig _ild pige_," han stemme er dyb af lyst, og han ånder tungt, "du har en_ gnist_ i dig, som jeg ikke kan vente med at slukke." Jeg får kvalme af hans ord. Han tager langsom sine bukser af, og han er_ stor._ Jeg vrider mig og skriger igen i panik. "Hjælp! Stop! Nej! Gale! Hjælp! _**GALE!**_" Men Gale er der ikke til at hjælpe mig. Cato støder hårdt og brutalt _helt_ ind i mig, dybere end jeg troede muligt. Jeg skriger i smerte. Det er forfærdeligt. Jeg bliver splittet i to. Han trækker sig ud og støder hårdt ind igen. Smerten er hvidglødende og jeg skriger igen, mens tårerne begynder at strømme ned af mine kinder. Han trækker sig ud og ind ad mig, hårdt og hurtigt flere gange, og jeg har aldrig haft det mere forfærdeligt. Med et brøl af nydelse udløser han sig i mig, og jeg tror jeg skal kaste op. Han falder sammen over mig, og ånder mig tungt ned i ansigtet. "Hvorfor så stram 12? Din første gang? Det skal vi nok få lavet om på." Alt jeg kan gøre er at hulke i smerte og skam. Gid jeg bare kunne dø nu. Men så nådige er de ikke.

Marvel er ikke tilfredsstillet endnu. Han læner sig ind over mig og _rører_ mig. Ikke på en blid måde. Han hænder stryger over min krop, presser hårdt ned i alle sår og skræmmer jeg har, og jeg skriger og vrider mig i smerte under hans vægt. Han er begyndt at blive hård nu. Han kysser mig. Nej, bider mig. Bider hele vejen ned langs mine sår, og alle de andre steder han har rørt, og jeg kan mærke hans tænder gå igennem mit kød. Da han når mit brandsår skriger jeg højt og hjerteskærende. Nydelsen ved at se mine lidelser bliver for meget for ham, og med et brøl støder han ind i mig, og jeg ville ønske, at jeg bare var brændt til døde i stedet for dette. Mens han støder ind og ud af mig, læner han sit ansigt ned om mit øre, og hvisker og stønner ind i det. "Åh ja, Katniss! Ja skrig! Skrig for mig Katniss!" Og skriger, gør jeg, indtil han får udløsning og trækker sig væk. Derefter kan jeg kun ligge stille, hulkende, knækket på jorden, mens de står og griner ad mig. "Det har været sjovt ild pige, men jeg tror vi skal videre nu," siger Marvel. Jeg ænser det knapt nok, da de hælder olie over mig. Jeg er ligeglad. Jeg er død alligevel, _indeni_ er jeg død. Men min krop er ikke død endnu, og den skriger og vrider sig i smerte, da der bliver sat ild til den. Et fjernt sted bag ilden, mine skrig og smerten, hører jeg Cato sige: "Jeg sagde jo, at jeg altid får hvad jeg vil have." Derefter er alt sort. Mørkt. Dødt.


End file.
